Code Lyoko E96: Monster
by James the Lesser
Summary: Sanne rips off a game for a new monster but how will it fair agianst the others? And what does Program X that Jeremie talks about do? Read to find out!


**Code Lyoko Episode 96: Monster**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-94 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!**

**A/N: Once you finish reading you will know why it took so long to write this story.**

"Hiroki could you turn the volume down?" The sound of laser blasts and monster noises was getting on Yumi's nerves. She had Ulrich over for dinner with her parents and was trying to enjoy the evening.

"But then you don't get to hear the cool stuff Yumi, and your _boyfriend..."_

"I've played Dungeons and Demon 3 before Hiroki I know all about the sounds." Ulrich rubs his temples trying to fight back the headache. "Yumi we could go up to your room so we don't have to listen to this."

"My parents wouldn't dare leave us alone up there Ulrich." Yumi rests her head on Ulrich's shoulder. "Let's go." They head upstairs to relax and talk. With all of the Sanne attacks, school, and Sissi following them they rarely had the chance to do this.

An hour later Ulrich kisses Yumi goodbye and walks back towards the school. "Wait Ulrich, my dad might be able to give you a ride home."

"No thanks Yumi I like to walk. Besides being in the car alone with your dad doesn't sound like a good idea after the way he was eyeballing me all through dinner." They laugh.

"Ok Ulrich, be careful, Sanne isn't the only dangerous thing out there." Yumi waves and Ulrich waves back before Yumi closes the door.

At Kadic Academy Ulrich goes to his dorm room. "So Ulrich you just getting back?" Odd was on his bed listening to music.

"No, I was here before but I didn't tell you because I was invisible." Ulrich sits on his bed and takes his shirt off and gets ready for bed.

"Glad to see you lived. Meeting parents is one of the hardest things to do when you're dating someone."

"How many have you met?"

"None, I never get that serious," Odd pauses and looks over at a framed picture of S.S. "Until now."

"Nervous about meeting her parents?" Ulrich never thought about it like that. He had met the Ishiyama family before so it wasn't that awkward.

"No, just hope her dad isn't mad about a boy taking his daughter away from him." Odd laughs. "Classes tomorrow. Science, math, and gym. My three favorite classes."

"The finals are coming up Odd are you going to study this year?"

"Hey I had a higher grade point average then you last year so who needs to study?" Odd turns over on his bed. "Don't forget to put your ear plugs in." Ulrich sighs as he lies down on his bed. Tonight had been a good night and he hoped it stayed that way.

At the Ishiyama residence a Sanne Ghost comes out of a wall plug and creeps around the house. It finds the Playpad 2 and the game inside. The Sanne Ghost flies back to the wall plug and goes to the Factory.

"Darn kids." Jim is out on patrol when he hears strange noises coming from the track outside the gym. "Come out and show yourselves! Come on, you should be in bed, you have classes tomorrow!" The only response Jim gets is a trash can flying through the air. Jim puts his arm up and blocks it. "That's it you better run because if I catch you it's suspension time!" Jim runs towards where the trash can came from when he finds his prey. "Oh, um, uh, nice gorilla." Jim runs into an animal he had never seen before. "Orangutan?" The animal opens its mouth and fires a laser beam blasting Jim backwards knocking him out.

"Who is making that racket?" Teacher Suzanne Hertz puts her glasses on and looks at the clock in her classroom. "It isn't even three o'clock yet." She had been grading papers and preparing the final exams so decided to stay in her classroom that night. "Jim?" She goes to the window of the classroom outside and sees a monster. "I must be dreaming, nothing like that exists." Her scientific mind did not allow her to think such a thing could exist in the real world. "My mind must be stuck in the Delta phase of sleep." She shakes her head and goes back to her desk when a hole is blasted in the wall behind her. "Aaaa!" The monster walks through the hole and finds her sending another laser blast towards her knocking her down and out.

"Aelita…" Jeremie turns over in bed dreaming. "What?" His eyes snap open and he turns his head towards his lap top. "I'm hearing things." A few seconds later he hears another noise and looks at the lap top. "Maybe I'm not." He gets out of bed and goes over to his lap top. "No, not now." Jeremie had been up late tutoring Sissi in math for the exams and was tired. "Something must be wrong with the Super Scan." The Super Scan was beeping but no Tower was found. It beeps again indicating an activated Tower but none comes up. "I don't care I'm tired and the others are to." Jeremie goes back to his bed and falls on it.

Aelita wakes up when she hears a loud noise outside. She rubs her eyes and looks around. When she hears a roar she jumps out of bed and looks out the window. "But they all told me monsters weren't real." Aelita hated watching horror movies even though her friends told her werewolves and vampires and big ugly monsters weren't real. It turns towards her window and she sees something on its stomach. "Sanne!" The Eye of Sanne was on the monster. "Why didn't Jeremie call me?" Aelita runs to the door and runs out of her room as the monster fires a laser blast through the wall.

"What is your problem?" Sissi sits up when she hears someone pounding on her door.

"Sanne's attacking! Go to the boys' floor while I go and get S.S." Aelita runs down the hall to S.S.'s room and pounds on her door. "Sanne's attacking!"

"Right now?" S.S. rolls off her bed and onto the floor. "Ow." S.S. shakes her head trying to wake up. "I hate you." S.S. grabs a pair of shorts out of her laundry basket and puts them on so she wouldn't be running around in her sleep shirt. "Aelita you want something to wear?" When S.S. gets out of her room she sees Aelita in just her sleep shirt.

"It won't matter once we're on Lyoko." They run to the stairs hearing screams coming from the floor below.

"Odd, you go upstairs to get the girls and I'll get Jeremie. When you get there make sure one of them grabs their phone so we can call Yumi." Ulrich had completely forgotten to get his when the wall of his and Odd's dorm room exploded. "Everyone stay in your rooms!" Other students had left their rooms when they heard the blast. "Get back in your rooms!" The monster thing had to be sent by Sanne which meant it was after them not anyone else.

"Odd!" S.S. sees Odd and Sissi on the stairs. "Where's Ulrich?"

"He's going to Jeremie's room to get him." Odd looks around. "Any of you have your phones?"

"No. And Sanne might have already gotten him." Why he hadn't warned the others of an attack.

"Jeremie!" Ulrich tried to open the door to find it locked. "Jeremie get up Sanne's attacking!" Ulrich pounds on the door waking Jeremie up.

"She didn't activate a Tower." Jeremie gets up and unlocks the door. "Want to see?" Jeremie walks over to his lap top and opens it. "See?" Before Ulrich can respond the wall explodes as the monster fires another laser blast.

"See!" Jeremie turns around and sees the monster charging another blast. "Come on Jeremie." Ulrich runs away hoping Jeremie would follow.

"Hey!" The blasts and screaming had awaken other staff members of Kadic Academy. "What kind of nonsense are those kids up to? Whoever has the fire works better hope I don't find them!" Mr. Delmas along with the other staff members were more then irate at whatever was going on.

"Anyone have a phone?" Ulrich and Jeremie find the others.

"No, we're going to have to split up or find a phone." The group looks around, everyone was running around in a panic as the monster walks towards the dormitory. "Someone has a phone just go into their room and find it!" Ulrich and the others split up going into different rooms all finding phones.

"You call Yumi. We're going to the Factory." Odd and the others run as Ulrich calls Yumi.

"Yumi Sanne's attacked the school!"

"Harry?" Yumi had seen the number on her Caller I.D. and wasn't sure what was going on.

"No Yumi its Ulrich, I had to borrow his phone!" Ulrich is running out of the dorm building and the monster sees him. "Get to the Factory!" Ulrich hangs the phone up then throws it at the monster to try and distract it as it charged up another blast.

"Yumi what are you doing?" Yumi accidentally wakes her parents up.

"I can't explain." Yumi runs out of the house wishing she hadn't changed into her regular clothes. If she had left in her sleeping clothes she wouldn't have woken her parents up.

"Get back here young lady!" Mr. Ishiyama runs after Yumi for a few meters before stopping. "I'm in worse shape then I thought." He tries to catch his breath as Yumi gets away.

"Help!" Ulrich had run out of the school with the monster after him. As big as it was it was light on its feet. Ulrich tries to flag a car down but it squeals the tires and drives away when the driver sees the monster. "Help!" Ulrich continues running down the street with the large monster after him firing lasers.

"What the heck is that?" A police officer nudges his partner and points towards a kid running down the street with a, well, they didn't know what it was.

"I think that kid is in trouble." The officer gets his gun out. "Kid, over here!" The kid sees them and runs over to the officers.

"Please, let me in your car, have to get somewhere." Ulrich was out of breath having run nearly two kilometers already as fast as he could.

"Get in, we'll take you to the station." The officer puts a hand on Ulrich's shoulder as he opens the door.

"I can't go there." Ulrich elbows the officer between the legs and runs to the other side of the car.

"Hey!" The other officer turns away from the monster when he hears his partner grunt. "Stop!"

"I can't!" Ulrich gets in the driver seat and closes the door. Seeing the keys are still in the ignition he turns the car on and drives away.

"Aaaaa!" The officer is thrown to the sidewalk as the monster barrels past him running on all fours.

"How do I go into second gear!" The monster was gaining on Ulrich has he tries to change gears on the car. "I hate sticks!" Ulrich yanks on the stick changing gears finally. "Ha ha!" Ulrich pulls away from the monster as he gets faster and faster changing into third gear when he needs to.

"I hope he's ok." Sissi and the others have made it to the Factory and get ready to go to Lyoko.

"You and Odd and S.S. go first then I'll send Aelita." Sissi, Odd, and S.S. step in the Scanners. "Transfer Sissi, Transfer Odd, Transfer Sandra, Scanner Sissi, Scanner Odd, Scanner Sandra, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Ice Sector and are soon joined by Aelita.

"Ok Jeremie where's the Tower." Aelita sees pulses but no Tower.

"I don't know, the Super Scan hasn't found a Tower." The Super Scan still made beeping noises and Jeremie couldn't figure out what was wrong yet. "Try to follow any pulses you see." Jeremie works on the Super Scan trying to find out what is wrong with it while the group on Lyoko searches for the activated Tower.

"Stop, stop, why aren't they working!" Ulrich mistakenly presses the clutch peddle instead of the breaks and as the car flies down the bridge to the Factory. "Stop!" Ulrich goes over the edge and crashes into the Factory floor.

Jeremie hears a new beeping noise. "Now what's wrong?" He sees it is the alarm he set to tell him when someone, or something, entered the Factory. "Who is that?" He uses the Factory Security Cameras to see a crashed police car in the Factory. "That's great not only do I have a monster going after my friends and my other friends on Lyoko looking for a non-existent Tower the Factory is involved in a police chase or something." Jeremie quickly locks the elevator down just to be safe. He didn't need any curious officers looking at the elevator and wondering where it went.

"What happened?" Yumi makes it to the Factory to see a police car in pieces on the Factory floor. She swings down on the rope and runs over to the car. "Ulrich!" She sees Ulrich slumped over in the front seat. "Come on, wake up." She tries to pull him out and finds the seat belt is still hooked. "Probably saved his life." She unbuckles it and pulls Ulrich out. Dragging him over to the elevator she presses the button and nothing happens. "Jeremie, unlock the elevator!" She yells but knows Jeremie won't be able to hear her.

"The alarm, maybe they finally made it." Jeremie looks through the security cameras and sees Yumi with an injured Ulrich. "Ok, there you go." Yumi stands there and waits. "I unlocked it, hit the button, come on." Finally Yumi tries the button again and the doors open. She drags Ulrich into the elevator and takes it down to the Scanner Room.

"Jeremie hurry, he's breathing but I think he might have broken ribs." Yumi gets Ulrich into a Scanner then steps into another one.

"Where did you find him? Did you see any cops around?"

"No, Ulrich was in the car, now send us!" Yumi was worried about Ulrich and knew the Scanning process would heal him.

"Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Virtualization." They land on Lyoko in the Forest Sector.

"Where are the others?"

"They are in the Ice Sector looking for the Tower."

"You don't know where it is?" Yumi looks at Ulrich and sees he is moving alright. The Scanners did the job.

"No, Sanne has it cloaked or she is powerful enough to launch an attack without activating a Tower." The worst case scenario, it would mean complete defeat for the group.

"Send the Overbike please." Jeremie looks at the keyboard then something in his head turns on.

"Oh I completely forgot!" He sends the Overbike to Yumi and Ulrich then the Overwing and Overboard to the others. "Why didn't you guys say anything?"

"I forgot all about them." The search for the Tower had made Odd and the others forget about vehicles. Odd and S.S. get on the Overboard while Sissi and Aelita get on the Overwing.

"Maybe she moved the Tower to Sector 5." Yumi was trying to figure out why the Super Scan couldn't find the Tower.

"Then it wouldn't beep." Jeremie shakes his head trying to knock anything loose from his mind. "There has to be a reason for this!"

"Jeremie, we followed the pulses to the edge of Sector 1." Aelita and the others on the vehicle complete the search in the Ice Sector. "Maybe Yumi is right."

"If she is then why is the Super Scan beeping? It doesn't find a Tower but it beeps like it found one."

"She could be trying to lead us to a trap." Sissi looks over the edge of the Sector at the Digital Sea below. "How about we move back a little." She didn't like being over the Digital Sea after hearing about William.

"Probably is but we have to deactivate the Tower." Aelita flies the Overwing back over the Sector. "Jeremie send the Transporter." Seconds later the Transporter shows up and collects the first group.

"Hey Yumi and Ulrich, could you get to the edge? I'll send you to Sector 5." Ulrich driving the Overbike goes into fly mode and takes the Overbike to the edge. "Stay on." Ulrich had gotten off and Jeremie saw it on the screen. "It will make you faster." The Transporter comes and takes Ulrich and Yumi to Sector 5.

"About time you joined us." Odd and the others were waiting for Yumi and Ulrich.

"I had car problems." Ulrich rubs the back of his head waiting for the room to stop spinning. It stops and the door opens. "Let's go." The group takes off on their vehicles through Sector 5. "Where's the switch?"

"Go left then through that room and the next one then right and it will be on the back wall." The group goes through strangely not being attacked.

"Got it." Ulrich hits the switch and nothing happens. "Jeremie this is to quiet."

"Its creepy, why aren't the monsters coming out?" Sissi had her axe out and looks around. "Hello?" Nothing.

"Be careful, when you find the Tower is when Sanne will send the monsters out." Jeremie looks for the Tower remembering how a tunnel had been made the last time Sanne had taken a Tower to Sector 5. "I don't know if a Tower is there guys." He found no tunnels like last time.

"I think it is." They found a room with an exit guarded by at least ten Creepers and two Assassins. Aelita extends her claws. "Make me mad."

"What?" Sissi was focusing on the monsters and didn't hear Aelita.

"Make, me, mad." Aelita was trying to think of things that made her mad or scared or make her go into an all out rage. "Make me mad!" She punches Sissi.

"Don't hit me!" Sissi pushes Aelita. "Why would I make you mad? You already hate me."

"Because you drag our group down! We don't need you or anyone else!" Aelita yells at Sissi hoping to get her into an argument.

"Aelita what are you doing?" Odd and S.S. fly up next to Aelita and Sissi.

"She hit me! And I do help the group! I went into the Tower when it glowed funny to see if it was a trap!"

"You were like a mouse to cheese, you just went for the bait and didn't even think about the trap!"

"I'm not stupid!" Sissi pushes Aelita who has a spark come out from her right hand.

"Aelita's right Sissi you don't even know which way is six o'clock." Jeremie had figured out what Aelita was trying to do and was going to help. "I've been helping you but really you're a lost cause."

"I am not! What about your girlfriend! She can't speak a word of Italian! Stupido dentellare la femmina haired!"

"That's not enough, Aelita needs to be really angry." Jeremie tries to think of something. "Aelita, why do you still sleep with Mr. Puck? Aren't you old enough now to not need a stupid doll?"

"Shut up Jeremie!" Aelita sparks again, and aura of energy starting to form.

"Guys I don't want to trouble you but they've noticed us." Odd points towards the large group of Creepers and the two Assassins as they walk towards the group.

"Really Odd? You think I'm blind or something!" Aelita wanted to get angry but none of it was enough. She knew Jeremie didn't mean what he said so it didn't make her as mad as it should have.

"What the hell's your problem? On your rag or something?" S.S. hits Odd for his last comment. "Hey she's the one acting like a…"

"Shut up Odd! I'm tired of your stupid comebacks and wise cracks! Maybe if you paid attention in school you could come up with something better!"

"I'm doing just fine in school Miss Know It All." Odd turns to S.S. "Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"No but if she doesn't stop acting like this I might tell her how I really feel about her." S.S. wanted to tell Odd what was going on but she figures if he gets mad for real it will help.

"What, you hate me or something for ruining your life? You didn't have to join us and you can still leave! Poor S.S. never knowing what it is like to be trapped in a prison for a decade thinking you aren't human and not even knowing about life on Earth except what you see and read! Should we all pity you!"

"Should we pity you? Your dad sent you hear not us!"

"_What's going on?"_ Sanne was waiting for the group to attack her monster and spring her trap but they were fighting amongst themselves and didn't seem concerned with the monsters.

"Because of you my parents thought I was crazy! All those return to the pasts made me think I was crazy! They put me on pills and more pills and even more pills trying to cure me and here it was you!"

"We didn't know!" Aelita is hurt by this. She didn't know that S.S. had figured out what Aelita was trying to do. "You can't blame me for that we all did it!"

"You were the one who contacted Jeremie! You were the one who dragged them into this! If you hadn't a return to the past never would have been done and Sanne would be as weak as ever! It's all your fault!"

"No it's not!" Aelita sparks and an energy ball forms in her hand. "They decided to help me, they decided to befriend me, Jeremie decided to love me! I didn't make them or you do anything!"

"Sure, a choice between helping you and letting Sanne destroy more lives."

"_What is the meaning of this!"_ Sanne flies through the exit and into the room. The Creepers and the Assassins split apart as she flies towards the group.

"You! I use to pity you, thought Franz made you a monster but you were always a monster!" Aelita turns towards Sanne. "I hate you Xana! You aren't Sanne, you aren't my Mom, you're the monster!" Sissi jumps off the Overwing when Aelita's energy expands around her.

"_What has changed Aelita Dear? What happened to you and the others?"_ Sanne had sent a monster to attack the group but they were fighting each other. "_No difference I'll kill you all the same."_

"Try it!" Aelita seeing Sanne is able to come up with plenty of things to be mad about. "Or are you scared?"

"_Me, scared? I am a God do you think they fear anything?"_

"Yes!" Aelita throws a bolt of energy at Sanne who blocks it.

"_That was the best you had? No wonder I don't fear you."_ Sanne laughs evilly. "_I will take great pleasure in killing you and your friends. My pet on Earth should be at the Factory by now. I'll send your friends to Earth then make you watch as my monster does to them as it did to Jim Morales and Suzanne Hertz."_

"Why would you attack them?" Ulrich speaks up after hearing about an attack on two of the teachers.

"_To punish you for thinking of adding more to your group. My monster had a very easy time with them."_

"They aren't in this group and never will be!" Aelita sends a more powerful attack at Sanne who blocks it.

"_You hurt my hand. One of your friends will pay for this." _She sends a bolt of energy out and sends S.S. back to Earth.

"You're not so big and tough." Sissi had never seen Sanne in the flesh. "I figured you would be some big scary person but you look pretty good for a woman your age." Sissi runs towards Sanne with her axe out.

"_You could only wish to be half as good looking as I am at half my age!"_ Sanne sends a bolt of energy out at Sissi who dodges it.

"Maybe this will make you look your age!" Sissi jumps up and swings at Sanne's face. Sanne grabs the head of the axe with one hand as Sissi hangs from the handle. "Right where I wanted you!" Sissi kicks at Sanne doing nothing.

"_Funny girl is about to lose her head!"_ Sanne grabs Sissi's ankle and holds her upside down as she grabs the axe by the handle. "_I wonder how you will go back to Earth."_ Sanne swings the axe hitting Sissi in the neck sending her back to Earth.

"Sissi!" Ulrich gets his sword out ready to attack.

"Stay back Ulrich." Aelita has an energy ball in her hand. "I didn't make myself mad to fight you Xana." Aelita sends the energy ball out but not at Sanne. It goes under Sanne and hits the floor below. An energy wave comes out from the energy ball and destroys all the monsters. "Now!" Aelita disappears as she uses her Shimmer ability and the others take off on the vehicles for the exit.

"_Get back here!"_ Sanne having been tricked is mad and this anger sends her aim off.

"Jeremie when I get in the Tower get the X Program ready." Aelita flies the Overwing to the Tower and gets off to run in.

"Good job Aelita." Ulrich and Odd stop the vehicles and turn to the passengers. "Ready for a return to the past?"

"_Not so fast!"_ Sanne is in the room as six Creepers virtualize around the group outside the Tower. "_Don't think that Tower protects her!"_ Sanne flies down and goes inside the Tower.

"Now Jeremie!"

"_Now what? You think you can escape?" _Sanne reaches for Aelita when a white whip like light wraps around her wrist. "_What is this?"_

"It worked. You're coming home."

"_No!" _ Sanne struggles as more whip like lights wrap around her body. "_I won't go out like this!" _Sanne smiles at Aelita. "_What will he do now?" _Sanne stares at Aelita who starts to scream.

"Aelita!" Jeremie sees something bad on the screen. Aelita and Sanne were forming into one person. Looking at the information he sees something more. "Three people?" It wasn't just Aelita and Sanne in the Tower there was a third entity in the Tower. "Xana, it has to be, Sanne wasn't one person…" The screen goes blank. "Aelita?"

"She made it here." Sissi and S.S. help Aelita up.

"Is she ok?"

"Why wouldn't she be?" Sissi leans down towards Aelita. "Aelita you hurt anywhere?"

"_No."_ Aelita punches Sissi hard. "_I feel great! A new younger body, on Earth," _Aelita breaths in. "_I forgot what it was like to breath, it is magical taking in air and breathing back out."_ She exhales.

"S.S. get her back in the Scanner!" If Jeremie got Aelita in the Scanner he might be able to split Aelita and Sanne.

"Whatever you say Jeremie." S.S. kicks Aelita who crumples to the floor. "Wow I didn't think that would work."

"_No, I'm not strong here."_ Aelita stands back up. "_I'll go back." _Aelita goes into a Scanner. "_I can't be weak again, I can't be out of control."_

"Good." Jeremie has a plan to end it all finally. "Transfer Aelita, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization."

"What happened?" Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd are still on Lyoko. The Creepers had collapsed when Sanne went to Earth but were activated again. Ulrich's question is answered when Sanne walks out of the Tower with a defeated Aelita in her hands. "No…" If Aelita had lost they couldn't deactivate the Tower without sending someone else being sent as Aelita.

"_It's good to be back."_ Sanne throws Aelita in front of the Creepers. "_Kill her."_

"You're sending her back to Earth?" Ulrich didn't think Sanne would let them go that easily.

"_Of course not. I'll kill her then the rest of you. Don't you think I could use the power from the Tower to make the lasers lethal?"_ Sanne laughs. "_Go ahead and kill her then the rest."_ The Creepers look at Aelita then at Sanne and open fire on her instead. "_What are you doing!"_

"They listen to me now." Aelita rises to her feet. "Leave her for me." The Creepers back away as Aelita walk towards Sanne.

"It worked! Ok Aelita go into the Tower so I can bring you back. Then I'll send you to Lyoko again and separate Xana from you in mid process sending him into the space between Earth and Lyoko." Jeremie smiles victoriously. His plan was risky but it worked! Sanne and Xana were separated and now all Aelita had to do was get in the Tower so he could run the X Program again.

"And why would I do that?" Aelita ignores Jeremie as she pins Sanne to the Tower.

"_Aelita Dear, I'm free, isn't this what you wanted?" _Sanne has her hands up in surrender. "_Please, I want to go home, be with you, my daughter."_

"Who said I wanted that!" Aelita shoves her fist into Sanne then the other. "I believe these belong to me now!" Aelita rips two orbs of light from Sanne who collapses.

"Aelita! No, go in the Tower, we're so close." Jeremie had victory in his hands but it was slipping away.

"Have a mouse in your pocket?" Aelita lifts the orbs of light in the air. "From the Father," She puts the orange orb into her body. "And from the Mother," She puts the purple orb into her body.

"Jeremie what happened." Ulrich and the other two original members on Lyoko had no idea what was going on.

"He made me complete. The power from all three and my own, I am not a God I am thee God!" Aelita laughs.

"Aelita what happened to you?" Odd walks towards her only to be stopped by a force field. "Aelita?"

"I am not that simple weak girl anymore. With it all inside me I can do anything I want. Unlike my Mother I do not want to destroy the world." She turns towards the group on Lyoko. "Bow down to the new Queen of Earth. Hell, I am Queen of the whole solar system! I can send a Ghost to the Sun and draw power from it, I can go to Pluto and destroy it, maybe even without activating a Tower!"

"Ok the joke is over Aelita." Odd explodes going back to Earth.

"Aelita why are you doing this!" Ulrich has his sword out. "I don't want to fight you."

"Fight me? You can't even get close to me! Bow down and become the knights of my new Queen Dom or be prepared to die!" Aelita points a hand towards Ulrich. "Three seconds."

"Bite me." Ulrich swings at Aelita only to explode before he can hit her.

"What about you Yumi? Do you bow down or wait for me to kill you later on?"

"Aelita, why, you're our friend." Yumi doesn't get her weapons out knowing it would do no good. "We've risked out lives for you, we've given up normal lives for you, why would you do this?"

"Yumi I'm brining you back." Jeremie didn't want Yumi to get hurt by Aelita and he knew the answer. Xana was to powerful for Aelita to control. Xana had corrupted her like he had corrupted Sanne all those years ago and it was his fault.

"Run away Yumi, run to Ulrich, run to Japan, I'll find you." Yumi materializes back to Earth as a new Aelita.

"What happened to Aelita?" The group had taken the elevator up to the Control Room.

"I, when I got Sanne in the Tower she decided to fuse with Aelita. I saw it wasn't just Sanne and Aelita but someone else. It was Xana, so when you got her to go back in the Scanner I separated Sanne from Aelita."

"But then how did Xana get control of Aelita?" Ulrich couldn't believe it could happen but it had.

"I left Xana inside of Aelita so we could finally destroy him for good. I thought Aelita could control him and go back inside the Tower but she couldn't." It was his fault. He had lost Aelita and he had no one else to blame but himself.

"You left Xana in Aelita?" It couldn't be right, could it?

"I thought she could control him but Xana corrupted her. I thought it would be over, if I sent Aelita back again I could separate the two and leave Xana trapped in the Digital Space between worlds." But his plan failed and he lost Aelita.

"Don't mourn for me." The group jumps back from the Super Computer as a Ghost comes out. "I feel fine." Aelita forms in front of them but it is different then before. Her hair is no longer pink, it is black and spiked. He eyes have the Eye of Sanne, no, now the Eye of Aelita as pupils and her clothes are black and grey instead of pink and beige. "How long you will feel fine depends on how long I want to play with you. I haven't even activated a Tower and I can do this!" Aelita sends a bolt of energy at Jeremie hitting him square in the chest. "And even better I can do this!" The white bubble comes out as a return to the past is done.

"No!" Jeremie wakes up in bed. "How?" Aelita knew the password. She controlled the Super Computer including the ability to return to the past. Another white bubble comes and reverses time even more. "She made the same mistake Sanne did." Jeremie had landed in the computer chair and locks the computer down long enough to change the password to the secure part of the Super Computer.

"Very good Jeremie," Aelita comes out of the screen. "But you are alone with me." She throws an energy ball at him and he drops to the floor. The computer chair explodes.

"Aelita please take control of Xana. You aren't a monster, Xana is, not you."

"I am in control!" Aelita throws an energy bolt at Jeremie and misses again. "I am a monster, one you made, Dr. Frankenstein." Aelita laughs at a cowering Jeremie. "Beg me to spare your life and I might make you my pet."

"No, I won't beg for anything from you Xana." Jeremie is shaking with fear but wasn't going to become anything for Xana. "Give me Aelita back, what do you need her for? You have to be fighting her for control, imagine if you let her go."

"Fight? Who said I was fighting Xana?" Aelita's veins start to show revealing black blood coursing through her veins. "This is what I want! Control, power, I don't have to feel helpless anymore! I'm in control. Things are as I want them to be! I don't have to listen to anyone else!"

"Aelita, Xana has corrupted you like he corrupted Sanne. You have to fight him so you can come back to Earth."

"I will come back to Earth once it is in my control!" Aelita laughs. "I'll let you go, for now. But tomorrow, or the next day, or maybe next week I will kill you." Aelita goes back into the computer leaving a very scared fourteen year old boy on the floor of the Control Room.

"Aelita…" Jeremie starts to cry having lost the woman he loved not to the enemy but to himself. He had put Xana in her, he had sent her back to Lyoko, he had refused to delete Lyoko destroying Xana and Sanne. If he had done one thing differently the fight would be over but no, his mistakes had cost him and his friends the fight.

**A/N Boy did this take time to write! I hope the twist was unexpected. The Monster title is not for the monster Sanne made but for the new one, Aelita. A new enemy from an old friend, how will this affect the others? Wait for the next episode to find out!**

**Also, Xana didn't control Sanne, he corrupted her. He basically killed anything good in her and so she had nothing but evil left and did nothing but evil.**


End file.
